


Amazing Enough for a Kiss

by synchrolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchrolicity/pseuds/synchrolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Olicity one-shot based of of the prompt "Imagine Muse A has rather long hair, and at one point, gets gum stuck in it. Imagine their reaction when Muse B tells them they need to cut their hair to get it out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Enough for a Kiss

"Imagine Muse A has rather long hair, and at one point, gets gum stuck in it. Imagine their reaction when Muse B tells them they need to cut their hair to get it out." (prompt by otpsituations from tumblr)

·•·

"Oliver! A little help?" Felicity calls nervously as she hears the front door squeaking open.

"You alright?" he asks, setting his briefcase down beside the table and hurrying to the bathroom where Felicity's voice rang out from.

"Um, yeah. It's just— well, come here."

In three seconds flat, Oliver steps into the room, his black dress shoes tapping on the tile floor. For a second, he catches a glimpse of Felicity holding up a circular mirror, attempting to see the back of her head, but she quickly slips from the counter onto her bare feet, padding across the floor to meet him.

"It's stuck," she announces spinning around and angling her face so he can see the back of her head. Or, rather, the giant pink lump of gum knotted in hair.

"Felicity," Oliver groaned, enunciating each syllable, "what did you do?" His hands fly up to hover over her golden locks as he inspects the tangled mess.

"I didn't try to," she replies, somewhat defensively. "It just . . . happened."

"How?" he whimpers, lifting up a strand of her silky-smooth hair which is now covered in the sticky substance.

"I was waiting for you to come home and I fell asleep on the couch while I was chewing gum and when I woke up, it was in my hair, so I tried to get it out. It really did not work. Well, obviously. But technically, it's your fault because if you had been home when you said you would I wouldn't have turned the TV on and so I wouldn't have fallen asleep and then I wouldn't have gum in my hair and if I didn't have gum in my hair, we wouldn't even be having this conversation!" She pauses for a second, taking a deep breath. "Do you think you could get it out?"

"I don't think so."

She hesitates for a moment, then says: "I guess I'll have to cut it." She turns back to face him as he drops the pieces of hair that were resting in his hands.

"But you can't!" Although he would never think of Felicity as _anything_ less than beautiful, it is hard for him to imagine her without her long, golden locks. She had cut her hair before, but never _that_ short. She's so perfect just how she is; how could she change it?

"What else could I do?" she questions, smirking at his expression. "The world's not going to end because my hair is a little shorter, Oliver."

·

She had to wait a whole night before she could get to the salon. A whole night of a sticky ponytail on a very uncomfortable, plastic covered-covered pillow. She made an appointment first thing in the morning and eventually, she was ready to cut her hair.

"Come on, Oliver. _I_ should be the one worried about cutting my hair off, not you," she teases, laughing as he pulls a face.

"I'm not worried! I just really like your hair the way it is."

She sighs, shaking her head slowly. "Well I guess I'll just leave it like it is, gum and all. As long as it's _exactly_ how you like it," she replies sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I mean . . ." he trails off, scowling as she punches him lightly in the arm.

"I know," she says, kissing him quickly on the cheek. "But I kinda have to do it whether you or I like it or not.

Two hours and seventeen unread texts later, Felicity walks into their house, a bit more nervous than she left it. She herself loves the haircut, but she can't help but think that Oliver won't. Maybe he won't think that she's beautiful anymore.

As he steps into the room, she swallows and raises her chin, looking up into his bright blue eyes. "Well, what do you think?" she murmurs, raising her eyebrows.

Oliver quickly closes the distance between them with four strides. She truly does look beautiful, but it has nothing to do with her haircut. She would be beautiful no matter what. To him, every single part of her is beautiful. The way she raises her eyebrows, the way she smiles when she's nervous, the way her eyes light up when she's excited. It is beautiful. _She_ is beautiful. "Felicity, you look amazing," he breathes against her forehead.

"Amazing enough for a kiss?" she asks, biting her lip to hide a smile.

He answers her by simply pressing his smiling lips into hers and whispering into her mouth just how stunningly beautiful she is.

 


End file.
